


Mirrors

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, F/M, Mindfuck, Nat the Cat is VOICE OF REASON, Possible Mental Health Issues, Protective Clint Barton, References to Depression, Suspension Of Disbelief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Warning: References to possible depression/mood disordersDo you hate what you see in the mirror? Or who you are?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!!
> 
> This is a clusterfuck shitshow really fun fic that I've been working on that I never managed to condense into a one-shot so we have the fun of a multi-chapter fic that I will ACTUALLY finish within the next month. Yes, you heard me right.
> 
> It's pretty depressing, as per use, but it's also funny and fun and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> XOXO Bucky

_**Someday you’ll look in the mirror and like what you see.** _

 

 

You scowled and punched the vanity, shattering glass everywhere.

 

“Two weeks is a new record, at least.”

 

“Shut up, Jarvis.”

 

“I’d really prefer if you called me Vision.”

 

“I’d really prefer if you left me the hell alone.”

 

“I’m under strict orders-“

 

“Strict? Hah. Tony is never strict.”

 

“He’s got a company of employees who’d say otherwise.”

 

“Not with us, anyway.”

 

“Maybe not with you.” What was it in his voice? Resentment? The fact that he was treated as a butler, or that he himself felt like an outsider?

 

“It’s only strict if you follow him rigidly. No one is making you the bad guy. If I was really a danger to myself or others they’d lock me up in that little cube they put Clint in that one time. Not that I’d mind him in a pair of handcuffs.”

 

Vision sighed. Hypersexuality was a symptom to many psychological disorders. Then again, it had been a while since you’d gotten any so maybe he was reading too much into it. He didn’t really like to think about you and sex. Or even just you.

 

You squinted at him; he looked so Judgey in his stupid red and green suit- why couldn’t they give him a damned T-shirt or something? “Well unless you’d like to help clean this up, why don’t you run along and stand guard around somebody who actually needs it, like Mrs. FireStarter.”

 

“Her name is Wanda.”

 

You gave him a look that said “DUH!” You weren’t sure why she bothered you that much. She’s been perfectly nice to you - well perfectly polite and civil which was close enough.

 

He seemed to take your glare semi - seriously. “I’ll get the dust pan.”

 

You sighed. “Don’t worry about it. As Tony has said, cleaning it up myself should teach me not to do it anymore. Eventually.”

 

“Right.” He hovered a bit longer, and by that I don’t mean his natural state of being suspended in air. But seeing as you didn’t seem erratic, and that the glass had shattered into relatively large pieces that you were picking up with ease, he decided to leave you be, with the same words he always did. 

 

 

“I’m sorry, (y/n).”

 

Me too, buddy.

 

 

 

 

“So our baby girl had another meltdown huh ?”

 

“Okay. One: she hates it when you call her that. Two: it’s not a meltdown unless you want to concede that throwing your beer bottles at the wall every Friday Saturday oh and Sunday count as meltdowns-“

 

“Geez Stevie boy you getting your panties all twisted for nothing.”

 

You blew a raspberry into thin air as you stared down at them. Tony’s voice carried 3 floors but you’d had to use the bugged audio to hear the rest of the convo.

 

 

“Three: you’re ugly.”

 

 

You jumped and tumbled down, grabbing a pipe with your left hand to keep from splatting like a bug.

 

“Damnit Hawk!”

 

“It’s just too easy.”

 

“Just like Tony.”

 

You both snickered as he reached down and grabbed your other arm, pulling you up. You silently thanked him for not grabbing your hand.

 

“You’d think you’d at least mentally prepare on me sneaking up to you.”

 

“I was focusing really hard on Steve’s voice. I can’t get the volume up on the stupid receiver. We should put more mics.”

 

“If you were honing your hearing shouldn’t you have heard me...”

 

Dissociative episodes are a less common symptom of mental illness. But in this case, you had an excuse.

 

“You know I’m not an in-field agent. Not anymore.”

 

“Your reflexes are pretty good at any rate.”

 

“Yeah or else I’d be all over the ground like that instagram lasagna.”

 

He clicked his tongue. “Nah I gochu baby girl.”

 

You knew he was using the nickname ironically but it still bugged you. Just like it bugged you that you didn’t feel the grapple hook latch onto your belt earlier. You pouted at him as he undid it. 

 

“I know, my fingers are really nimble.”

 

“If you were Tony you’d be using them to unhook bras.”

 

“For two people who claim to loathe each other you certainly don’t shut up about one another.”

 

“We’re like siblings. He’s the retarded older brother I’m glad I never had. Too bad I have him now.” You kept the conversation light but couldn’t help feeling a bit giddy that he might be jealous.

 

“Now let’s take a look at your boo-boo.”

 

You groaned but handed him your hand.

 

“Hmm, seems like you made a proper fist.”

 

“I do know how to fight.”

 

“Yes, you and Tony fight constantly.”

 

“Pfft you know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah yeah, you pinned ole Cap once. But he was coming down with mono and you know it.”

 

You snatched your hand back and crawled away. You accepted your physical deterioration graciously for the most part, but today wasn’t exactly a great day.

 

“Hey! Come back!”

 

He wanted to crawl after you, perhaps even grab your ankle and pull you under him so he could make out with you like he did last month. But everyone had told him to cool it,

so instead he was left with the cold vents to abate his sexual frustration.

 

 

“I can kiss it better!”

 

If only, man.

 

 

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

“Hmm? No.” 

 

“You’ve been stirring for five minutes but you didn’t turn the heat on.”

 

“I was waiting for you to do it.” He hoped it was enough of a cover. 

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” She reached for the knob on the stove instead. “And Mr. Stark would not be happy with us if I set this floor on fire.”

 

“You can call him Tony.”

 

“I prefer not to. I enjoy the distance, emotional and otherwise.”

 

“I’m sure you’re not the only one.”

 

She let out an easy laugh and he felt something akin to his heart fluttering. Not that it was physically possible. But now he understood why you’d say you had butterflies in your stomach.

 

“How is Ms. (Y/n)?”

 

The fluttering stopped abruptly. “She is fine.” He never understood why Wanda brought you up. The two of you had spoken probably three times at most.

 

“I feel sorry for her.”

 

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“She hates pity.”

 

“It’s not pity.”

 

“Anyway, she would hate to hear you call her Miss as well.”

 

She tilted her head. “But she is older than Mr. Stark, isn’t she?”

 

The pot boiled over then, so he was spared an answer. And when their hands both touched the washcloth together, he stopped thinking about you altogether.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUNDUNDUN (not really)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it so far!  
> Quick Poll 1: What's lovely's deal?  
> Like seriously, why does she hate mirrors? Read on to find out hehehe
> 
> Quick Poll 2: Does Vision need more love?  
> I always write Jarvis bc I love Jarvis, so I decided it was about time to bring him in for a little tete a tete slash possible love triangle.
> 
> Quick Poll 3 aka the original Quick Poll 1: WHOOOO do you want to be with. I'm almost done with the 2nd chapter so I may have to squeeeze your suggestions into the third. We will see
> 
> Thanks so much for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!! Thanks for being so patient with me! Here’s the next chapter I hope you like!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky

Special delivery!”

“Please, let it be Ben and Jerry.”

“Is that your nickname for my balls?”

You groaned but unlocked the door to let the insufferable idiot in. “Oh boy, another one. You know you replace mirrors faster than toilet paper.”

“That’s because I want you in tip top shape ASAP. I’m tired of doing missions without your fine ass. And we both know you won’t be back on duty until you get over this little hiccup.”

“Ugh stop.”

“The flirting?” He put in his best hurt puppy face. “You used to love playing with me.”

“Do you really want to go down that road? You know, where you were almost charged-“

“Understood!” He burst out so you didn’t have to finish that condemning sentence. “Anyway, I can leave this sheet on the mirror for now. You know, like a Jewish wake type thing.”

“That’s morbid.”

“So is watching you pick up glass three days in a row.”

Your annoyance slipped away at those words. The bastard cared, as always.

“Hey. I’ve recently reached the two week record. That’s better than anyone expected, in this time period.”

He chuckled. “Hell, it’s better than me.”

“What about the time you went sober for a month to win that bet against Clint.”

“I quit after Tasha found out what the prize was and vetoed it.”

“What was the prize?”

“... A date with Tasha.”  
  
You fell against the wall laughing. He tsked, before changing the topic. “Speaking of Clint-“

“We were actually speaking about Nat-“

“Yeah whatever.” He interrupted your interruption. “You guys a thing yet?”

“Didn’t you guys have like an intervention with him just to make sure there was no ‘us’?”

“Yeah but I was totally Team (Y/n). I just went for the donuts.”

You shook your head. It was depressing that even a “thing” was forbidden right now, let alone going on an actual proper date. Well, if not forbidden, incredibly looked down upon.

“Hey. Cheer up. I can fix you right up.”

“I’m afraid to ask how.”

“Well, there’s face lifts for the wrinkles. And plastic surgery, though I’m not sure we’d get the okay from Fury for that.”

You snorted but he shushed you.

“No, I mean it. And spanx can help. But you know what I think; you can look like Quasimodo an still be hot if you’ve got a great rack. And they make push-up bras for all shapes and sizes.”

“Not everyone is as superficial as you. Or vain.”

“Is that so? You ready to strip this sucka then?”

You rolled your eyes, but let him pull you towards him and drape an arm over you. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Alakazam!”

He whipped the sheet off so fast he almost toppled the stand. He expected you to shield your eyes, or at least cover part of your face. But you didn’t. You just looked right into the mirror at him. He watched you stare at his reflection, unsure of what to do or say. He felt the hairs on his arm prickling, as if any moment you might snap and kick it over.

Still, you looked on.

Finally your eyes started to water and you blinked. You let out a nervous giggle, which he returned.

“Not bad (y/n).”

“Not bad yourself, Tony.”

“What do you mean? I’m not the one with the problem.”

  
“I mean your looks, dummy.”

  
“Naturally.”

“Shut up and get me a smoothie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have your questions been answered ? Or do you have more?!  
> Muahahaha
> 
> Hope you all our well! Let me know your answer to our usual quick poll and how you’ve been doing in the comments !!!!
> 
> Love you my lovelies!


End file.
